EMF
by ArmaDivina
Summary: Ghosts weren't the only thing brought to Amity Park by the portal.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wow. This did not want to be written. The ending feels a little forced to me, so I might change it later on (once I figure out a better way to end it). **

Amity Park was never considered a normal place. Hunters would come and go, even before the portal was opened. The entire town seemed to be buzzing with energy; some professionals saying magical, others saying spiritual. There was even a scare of demonic energy a few years before the portal opened that set the entire town on edge until the bad feelings and the storm clouds overhead had disappeared.

When the portal opened, suddenly ever motel and hotel room was unavailable as hunters from all over the country came rushing in to see what was happening. Most of those that showed up had never even seen a flicker of ghost energy and others seemed too accustomed to it. A few actually were shocked into silence while watching a fight between two ghosts, as if it had gone against everything they had ever known.

"Ectoplasm only comes from extremely pissed off ghosts!" One of two hunters exclaimed during their meeting with the Fenton scientists. "So how in the hell are they throwing globs of ectoplasm at each other like it's dodgeball in gym class?"

Even the ghosts of Amity Park were abnormal to those who believed and got rid of them. A theory started to circulate that the portal provided each individual ghost with its energy. With it being so close by, ghosts could use the ectoplasm that held them together and not worry about completely destroying itself. The energy coming from the Ghost Zone can easily be found in the air so while the creatures are using ectoplasm as weapons, the energy in the air helps them not to run out; hence, the glowing globs of ectoplasm.

As the Fentons explained this theory to the two men in front of them, one started to flip through a battered old book. His face showed great confusion as his eyes scanned the page he stopped on.

"But ectoplasm is black. It's always been black." The book was shut and tucked back into his jacket. "So why have we been seeing ectoplasm that is friggin' pink?"

Maddie Fenton set down her cup of coffee and looked up. The two men in front of her were perched on the edge of the couch, not in anticipation but like they were ready to defend themselves at a moment's notice. That thought saddened her somewhat. It was obvious these two had years of experience with fighting whatever creatures they did fight. She wondered for a moment how long they had been doing this.

"When the portal first started working, my husband and I immediately were able to capture a low level ghost. Obviously, we dissected it." She ignored the sudden disgust on the two hunters' faces and picked up her mug again. "The creature had a core of sorts. It pumped black ectoplasm throughout the creature like a heart does with blood. Sadly, the specimen dissolved before we could do farther research. Luckily, we soon captured a stronger entity and were able to study it longer. The core was different in this one, along with the ectoplasm. This time, the ectoplasm was a light gray color. With some more research, we came to the conclusion that the type of ectoplasm the ghost produces is tied to what kind of ghost it is." She took a sip of her coffee and waited for a response.

"So, you are implying that a ghost with black ectoplasm is the weakest kind? And green ectoplasm would be the strongest?"

"We believe so, yes. However, we have not been able to capture a ghost powerful enough to test this theory. Ectoplasm changes color with whatever type ghost is using it. There is a low level ghost with blue ectoplasm that can cause objects to levitate from across town and there is also a ghost that uses green ectoplasm for the same purpose. To be totally honest, we are in the dark about what the color of ectoplasm means, but we do know it is tied in with their powers in some way."

"Does the old salt and burn work on these things? What about iron?"

Jack spoke up at this point. He had been so quiet since the two brothers had arrived that Maddie had forgotten he was even there.

"I remember hearing about that growing up. My grandfather would always tell me stories of his hunting experiences." He looked to his wife at this moment and Maddie was shocked to find sadness in his eyes. "The only way he, along with other hunters, knew how to get rid of ghosts was to find the body of the person who had died and burn them after being doused in salt. I never felt right doing it. So, I started working on weapons that would destroy the ghosts themselves but leave the bodies intact. They never worked, until the portal opened and we were able to use ectoplasm to power them." He paused and turned his attention back to their guests. "But salt and iron still works, I just prefer not to burn the bodies."

The taller one, Sam if Maddie remembered correctly, nodded like he understood. His brother, Dean, looked slightly skeptical, but accepted Jack's reasoning. She remembered the first time he had told her the stuff he did when he hunted all sorts of monsters, not just ghosts. She could only hope that her kids would never have to know about what their father did when he was their age. She hadn't gotten into the paranormal until her senior year of high school and the only paranormal things she knew about were ghosts and that was just research on some sketchy websites. College changed her views, along with meeting Jack. And she had thought he was weird the second he mentioned buying a big house and sticking a metal monstrosity on it.

Maddie shook her head and brought herself back to the present, taking a sip of coffee. With slight disgust, she realized that it had gone cold. As she was about to ask if their guests wanted anything more to drink, a high pitched whine filled the room. The brothers seemed to know exactly what it was as Dean began rummaging through the bag at his feet. Glancing to the side, she noted that her husband seemed to also know what the sound was. A few moments passed before Dean pulled a weird object out of the duffle bag. It was rectangular in shape and there were lights at the top of it, all lit up. It continued to whine as Sam looked around.

"I don't understand. This house is filled with all sorts of metal and energy but it chose now to go off?" Sam turned his attention to Jack. "Do you, by any chance, have any-?"

The front door slammed open, cutting Sam's question short. A teenage boy with dark hair skittered in, kicking the door shut behind him. He took a few more steps before the noise seemed to register and he turned towards the small group in the room. His blue eyes widened when they landed on the device in Dean's hand.

Ah, so Danny knew what the device was as well.

"It's an EMF detector, homemade by the looks of it." Jack explained over the loud whining. That explained why Maddie didn't recognize it. Part of her thought it was an advanced Walkman. Dean suddenly stood up, eyes locked on her son. As he moved across the room, the whining somehow got louder. By the time he reached Danny, it had become a high pitched shriek. With a flick of his thumb, Dean shut the device off. Out of the corner of her eye, Maddie caught Sam slowly standing up.

Jack looked extremely confused and Maddie felt the same way. Danny looked scared.

"Possession?" Maddie ventured nervously. Neither brother responded.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**I had writer's block for longest time with this chapter but I finally finished it and it is over 2000 words, which is a huge accomplishment for me cause I normally give up after a thousand, if I even get that far. Now, there are two more parts to this. They will be considerably shorter than the other chapters and that's because they are two different ways I could've ended this. I couldn't chose so at some point, I'll post them as separate chapters and you guys can tell me which one you like the best. Yeah, that's a good idea. Now, if you read this thank you. Now, finally, here is the second part of EMF. Whoops.**

* * *

><p>An accident in the girl's locker room caused two deaths, six injuries and a month long police investigation. Three grieving parents and two grieving siblings stood in the parking lot of the school as they wheeled the bodies of those lost outside, already placed in black body bags. Out of the other six girls, two received critical injuries but were in stable condition. Another had her foot crushed beneath the lockers, the next had her right arm and shoulder broken and the last one got lucky and escaped with only a slight concussion.<p>

Not even a week later, the FBI showed up. No one had actual spoken to them besides the survivors. They were seen picking around the girls locker room, now closed off to the students as it was repaired. Three days after they arrived, an announcement was made over the loudspeakers in the school, the principle saying that the agents would be questioning each individual student.

The row of lockers had been bolted to the floor and wall, but the bolts had grown old and rusted as the years went on. It was revealed that the accident had been caused by the bolts becoming too weak to hold the lockers and the stuff in them caused them to tip forward. But, the agents seemed to think that it wasn't an accident and they had some questions for everybody. Students were being pulled from classes left and right in no particular order and Danny couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. He probably spent more time looking over his shoulder than he did looking forward. He wanted to talk about it with Sam or Tucker but he never found the time.

Four days after they started the questioning, Danny was called down to the main office. One of the side rooms held the two agents and that's where he was supposed to go. As he got closer to the main office, he started feeling uneasy. His instincts were telling him to run, that something wasn't right.

That's when he noticed the man at the end of the hall.

A man that cast a shadow three times his size.

All his attention seemed to be on the door that led into the office, like he was waiting for something. Or someone. At that moment, the office door opened and out walked a girl that Danny recognized form his physics class, Mariana possibly. Two men followed her, both dressed in suits. They spoke to her for a moment more before she turned and headed down another hallway. The two men exchanged a glance with the one that had been standing outside and Danny's anxiety shot through the roof. Something was very wrong.

"Mr. Fenton. What are you doing here?"

Danny started and spun around, ready to throw a punch but was stopped short upon seeing Mr. Lancer. Quickly, he turned the almost punch into scratching his nose.

"Hm?"

The balding teacher frowned and looked over Danny's shoulder at the three men. Danny suddenly remembered that the only reason he was down here was to talk to the two agents, and Mr. Lancer knew it.

"Did you just finish seeing the agents?"

Say yes. You can figure out why they feel dangerous when you aren't ten feet away from them. "No. It's my turn now. I was just heading down." Dammit

Danny turned and looked at the strange man who hadn't even moved since the other two left the office. Something about him just wasn't right. It made him want to run and get as far away from this place as possible.

That's when he noticed the shadows the man cast were moving. They were moving when he wasn't. Danny barely registered Mr. Lancer gently pushing him towards the three men before heading back the way he came.

His feet moved on their own accord, taking him closer towards the group that was still talking. They closer he got, the more he wanted to run. And the more the shadows became something familiar.

"You must be Daniel Fenton." Someone said, the man's voice catching on his last name, like he recognized it. Danny was now only a foot away from the group and he was still staring at the strange man. Dressed in a long tan trench coat, the man was not much taller than Danny himself. His brown hair was messy like he had just woken up and under the trench coat, oddly, he was wearing dress clothes. Teacher maybe? Or stereotypical guy cop in a one of those drama shows his sister watched? Danny was leaning more towards the second option

"Yeah, that's me." Danny finally answered, turning to face the other two men. "What -?"He stopped short, easily recognizing the two in front of him. His parents had talked to them about a year and a half ago, right after the portal opened. They seemed to remember him, but didn't seem to realize that Danny recognized them as well.

"What do you need?" Danny continued easily, widening his eyes curiously. He remembered the distrust the brothers had for him when the EMF detector went off because of him. He had ended up explaining that with the portal shock, ectoplasmic energy had become a part of him. The slight signature that he had even in his human form often set off his parents inventions. The Winchesters, with much reassuring from his parents, had finally more or less believed him. The Fenton scientists had showed them test results and everything before they dropped the offensive stance and sat back down.

Now, almost two years later they were back. They had adopted fake FBI aliases and they were with a guy that made the hairs on Danny's neck stand on end.

* * *

><p>"Did you, by any chance, witness the event?"<p>

Danny raised an eyebrow at the taller ones question, Sam if he remembered the name correctly, though he had introduced himself as Agent Patrick Carter. Like, really? How has nobody caught that?

"Look, I may be sixteen years old but I'm not a creep." Cue sudden flashback to freshman year when he had ended up in the girl's locker room both by accident and on purpose, but he decided not to mention that. "I heard the screaming though, so I ran into the hallway and smack into one of the girls who immediately started sobbing into my shirt and probably trying to tell me what happened but I couldn't understand her."

They both nodded and Dean or Agent Roger Giles as he introduced himself as, looked down at the papers in front of him, easily missing Danny crack a grin at the Buffy reference.

"Have you seen anything weird lately?" Dean asked, looking up at him. "Like odd noises or anything unexplainable like doors slamming shut?" Wait, where they suspecting ghosts?

"We live in Amity Park, the most haunted place in the word. We see shit, sorry stuff, like that every day. Nothing out of the norm, though." Danny replied, showing amusement in the accusation. "Ghosts are normal here Agents, no need to beat around the bush with your questions." The looks on their faces were priceless and Danny had to hold in a laugh. He knew, whether they knew his did or not, that they were not real FBI agents, which meant he could say and do whatever without tiptoeing around.

"Ah, yes. That is true." Sam started, shooting Dean a look. "But most people aren't as accustomed to the supernatural like your city is. We are used to vaguely asking."

Suddenly, there was the sound of something wind blowing through the room though he felt nothing, then the man was in front of him. Danny let out a scream of surprise and tumbled backwards in his chair, hitting the ground hard.

"Cas!" Dean yelled, now standing from his chair along with his brother. "What the hell?" He exclaimed, coming around the desk to jab a finger in trench coat man's chest, Cas if Danny heard right.

In the confusion, he had started scooting back towards the door, not liking being in the same room as the man that just appeared out of fucking thin air. He wasn't a ghost, Danny could tell by the lack of ghost sense but he was /something/ extremely powerful, and Danny didn't like it. Not one bit.

"The boy," Holy hell the man's voice was deep. "Where is he?"

The three men all turned to look at Danny but he was already gone, having phased through the door only moments before.

He could still hear the EMF detector halfway down the hall.

* * *

><p>When he came back to school on Monday, after a nice and stressful ghost filled weekend, the Winchesters were still there, and they wanted to speak with him.<p>

Cursing under his breath, Danny sat in one of the side rooms of the office. Sam and Dean were making him wait and his bouncing leg and tapping fingers showed his anxiety. The wooden door was shut and had no window, so he didn't know if they were out there or not. He just hoped that the creepy stereotypical detective wasn't with them. Danny still didn't know how the hell he had appeared in the room like that. Whatever that man was, he was extremely powerful and not a ghost. Demon maybe, no but people like the Winchesters hunted creatures like that scum. They wouldn't be hanging with a demon. So what the heck was Cas?

A creak told Danny that the door was opening. Without missing a beat, he ceased the tapping of his fingers and the bouncing of his leg. He kept the uneasy expression on his face, however, for he had witnessed a man teleport on Friday.

Dean entered first, followed by Sam, who shut the door behind them. Immediately, a Dean loosened his tie and leaned against the table, a distrusting expression on his face. Sam sat down, calmly resting his elbows on the table.

"Danny, do you remember us?"

Danny's hand jerked slightly at the unexpected question.

"Yeah," he responded simply, cracking a few fingers out of habit. "Two men accusing me of being a ghost is kinda hard to forget. And -" He continued, interrupting Sam's question. "I didn't say anything because I thought you'd blame me. One of those girls was a friend of mine, I don't want to be accused of her death."

"We aren't accusing you kid." Dean spoke up, pulling his tie off. "We just wanna know what happened." They weren't questioning him about Cas, which was understandable. Teleporting detectives are enough to spook anyone.

"I told you. All I heard was the screaming and then a girl was crying into my shirt about what happened as the others ran past me. Maz ran out of her room and straight into the locker room to see what had happened. Next thing I know, we are all being ushered to the gym."

"Wait, who is Maz?" Sam asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Mr. Mazurka. He's my physics teacher. The locker room is right by his class. I was the first one to move when I heard the screaming."

Dean nodded pushed himself away from the table. Taking a few steps to the door, he knocked twice before plopping himself in the seat across from Danny. A few moments passed before the door opened and in walked the man named Cas.

"I apologize for scaring you the other day, Daniel Fenton. There was a matter of urgency I needed to discuss with Dean and Sam." Danny stared in blank shock at the strange man. The shadows were still behind him and moving ever so slightly while the man stood perfectly still.

"It's fine." Danny managed to squeak out. This man was causing him some severe anxiety and he didn't know why. Cas held himself like he could do practically anything without lifting a finger. Danny's leg started to bounce. "You a magician or something? That trick scared the hell out of me."

"Allow me to introduce myself, Daniel. I am Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord." While Dean and Sam proceeded to tell Castiel that what he did was not the best idea, goose bumps broke out along Danny's body. He didn't doubt what the man said; Castiel radiated an old kind of power and Castiel being an angel explained the weird dancing shadows behind him. Danny had heard of weirder creatures but overall, he wasn't a very religious person. His mother told him about God and the angels growing up but after the portal accident, Danny more or less turned away from religion since, by most, he would be considered an abomination or hellish creature, and that was just his ghost form. He preferred to be known as a hero. The four people sat in silence for a good few minutes before Castiel took a step forward, placing his hands gently on the table.

"Daniel. Does your family know you're dead?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hello, me again. Sorry for any mistakes you may see. I didn't reread this before posting cause I've been busy with school work recently. I hope I'll be able to get the two endings up quicker than this and there be less mistakes in them. Ah well. Leave a comment if you liked it, cause that'd be great in general. **


End file.
